


The Crossroads

by valis2



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-11
Updated: 2005-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valis2/pseuds/valis2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus, post-HBP drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Crossroads

Ice grips his heart. A madness has blossomed, roaring in his veins, a sharp, winding circle of empty hands and still hearts. The fire in his left eye has been extinguished. His resolve is being knapped away; his charade is a fool's show, light and noise and the occasional green flash to remind him of before.

He still tastes soot in the back of his throat. He has tried to put that in another country, but it always surfaces, sometimes in the curve of the Dark Lord's smile, sometimes in Narcissa's cultured tones. He wishes he could lay her down on the table and scrape off her expensive veneer, expose her decaying house. A glass of red wine---no, he does not drink it anymore, not since Lucius threw it in his face, and he was forced to bow once more.

He's almost made it now, the crossroads of his last decision, and he can feel his thread being pulled taut, and there's nothing in his way now but the Choice, the same one he has ruined once, thrice, a hundred thousand times, the one that snakes through his ribs and bites. Potter will be there soon, not James but still James, and it will either be over or it will be over, and everything will change and nothing will change, and he will still have wasted all this time trying to remember the exact shade of Albus's eyes as he was granted forgiveness though he could never have accepted it.


End file.
